


Just Boys being Pals

by Phytine (Taouret)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albus is not going to give up so easily his Golden Boy status, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fortunately Gellert prefers to have the dark dramaqueen status, M/M, Nobody listens to Abe as usual, Vinda is the best penpal ever and is ready to slaughter everyone if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taouret/pseuds/Phytine
Summary: After having been expelled from Durmstrang, Gellert Grindelwald has no choice. He is sent by his family to Hogwarts. However, he is not going to find there peace and goodness in his heart, oh no… His first objective is to recruit lackeys. His second is to conquer the world.But before achieving his goal, there is an obstacle he needs to overcome. His name is Albus Dumbledore. The moment they meet, the catfight between the two genius begins and there will be no mercy.Fortunately, they both have resources and Vinda will gladly keep score.“A wizardry school which was proposing some (cute-rate) classes of Defence Against the Dark Arts. A student who had been expelled for use of Dark Arts against his (irritating) class-mates. What could possibly go wrong?”





	1. Prologue : (un)fair punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Here is my new pet project !  
> At first, I wanted to write in French but then, I translated it in English because why not? Unfortunately, because of this, my first chapter will not be titled "La Blondasse est dans la Place" and for anyone who can understand, they will relate to my despair because it was the best title ever. Anyway...  
> So, I hope you will like this. There will be a lot of humour especially because Gellert will be done with everything 90% of the time and be a petty bitch about it. And he will not even be sorry about it.  
> Oh and for Albus characterisation. Of course it will be a little OOC I guess but don't forget that Middle-aged/Old Albus is not the same as the young who was probably a little bit arrogant and all. And whatever, it's only for the fun. 
> 
> Think about leaving a Kudos and a comment if you can, it makes me really happy!  
> Good reading!

When his father left Durmstrang’s director office, he seemed to be on the edge to eat his hat. He was already in this state for a few days. To be precise, it was since he had received a letter by Owl Express which was explaining him, on a tone which was to be amiable (but was clearly not), that his son was dismissed from school.

Reason: use of Dark Arts on his fellow students. And it was implied that there was more, but because of the lack of evidences, the pursuits had been dropped.

Gellert Grindelwald had taken really young the following motto: no corpse, no crime.

“Father…” His son began while they were crossing the huge doors of the antique school.

“Do not say a word, Gellert. You have brought enough shame on our family. No use in adding jeremiads to it.”

“But…”

“When you commit a crime, have at least the intelligence to not get caught, you little idiot!”

Gellert found that his father was maybe a bit harsh. After all, he did have managed to not being caught for five years. And given his extracurricular activities, it was a bit of a miracle. Not everyone could boast about being able to _obliviate_ on a regular basis the librarian. It was his way to “borrow” some forbidden books. Books he didn’t have given back. And would never. Especially now.

“You have to leave.”

“Sorry?” He stumbled, when he hadn’t been that affected until this moment.

After all, it was Durmstrang the looser in this story: he was the best student of his year, even of the entire school. His expulsion was going to harm the statistics of the success rate in the examinations or the inter-school contests which took place in North and East Europe.

“Your Great-Aunt Bathilda used her connections in order to let you be accepted in the British wizardry school. It is called Hogwarts and it is located in Scotland.”

“In Scotland? There is just green grass and rain… and sheep! You want me to live with some bumpkins? What am I going to do there?”

“Keep still to begin. A Grindelwald expelled from Durmstrang… You bring shame to our family!”

And on this, Grindelwald senior began an endless tirade about the dishonour his delinquent of a son was bringing on their ancestors’ legacy. It could be noticed that it was not at all the fact that some students were harmed that disturbed him. Everyone had his priorities.

Gellert wasn’t listening to him anymore. His mind was already turned towards his plans. Which were changed again. And this was a shame, especially because he had been happy to believe that he would be discharged from school obligations at least for some time.

And now, there was _Hogwarts_.

A wizardry school which was proposing some (cute-rate) classes of Defence Against the Dark Arts. A student who had been expelled for use of Dark Arts against his (irritating) class-mates. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 1: La Blondasse est dans la place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> My laptop died some days ago so I lost all my files (and like really old fanfics and original fic - I'm still mourning them). But fortunately, I had sent the last one of this fanfic to my Bro so she sent them to me back. So here we are: you can read the first chapter!  
> Anyway, I finally chose to use my original title for this chapter. "La Blondasse est dans la place." means "Blondie is in the place" (?). Okay, so now is the french lesson: "Blondie" has a consonance too soft, in my opinion, for "Blondasse". In French, "Blondie" sounds more like "Blondinette" - even if "Blondinette" can be seen as a pet name. Indeed, the suffix "-asse" is hightly pejorativ, as is "-âtre". And appart from this, for the ones who don't know how to prononce french, with "blondasse" and "place", "-asse" and "-ace" have the same prononciation, so there is a rime. In french, you don't really have stress on words. But this sentence, because of the rime in itself and the fact that "Blondasse" is insulting gives a peculiar rythm and would totally make a french-speaker smile. Yes, it's a big explanation for something this silly. Sorry.
> 
> I stop my blabla here because it becomes long and I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter!

_My Dear Gellert,_

_I heard about your latest expulsion from Durmstrang. I know that your father had prevented any of my other letters to reach you, but I hope that your Great-Aunt (don’t ask me how I know you are there, I have my ways – England, really?) will let you have this one._

_Please, give me some news. I’m dying to learn what wicked things you have done this time. It might be difficult for me to stay at your level, at this rate._

_Lots of love,_

_Vinda_

∞

“I hope this new year will be profitable for you, my boy. If you have any problems, don’t hesitate, send me an owl.”

Gellert had absolutely no doubts that Bathilda was only saying this as a formality. From the few days he had spent with her, he had clearly understood that she had other things to do than taking care of a delinquent teenager. Like writing her next book. A young man whose adolescent crisis was to practice the Dark Arts as a hobby didn’t have a place in her schedule.

“Thank you, Aunt Bathilda. I will think about it.”

He wouldn’t think about it at all. I could take care of his problems himself. While Bathilda was saying him goodbye and then walked away without further ceremonies, Gellert was looking at the crowd of young wizards. They were all wearing their uniforms. He knew the signification of every insignia sewed on them.

\- Red: the Gryffindors. The good guys whose bravery was closer to stupidity than anything. They were, without doubt, the popular of the school.

\- Green: the Slytherins. Nobody liked them and they liked nobody. Except their own society of arrogant pure-bloods anti-Muggles. More than being cunning, they were considered as deceitful and warped.

\- Blue: the Ravenclaws. All the head in a book, they had the best marks of the school. Half of the British theorical texts had been written by wizards coming from this house.

-Yellow: the Hufflepuffs. They seemed to be the incarnation of “I don’t like to talk bad of people, but indeed they are nice.” On top of that, they had a badger as symbol. A badger. That was extremely telling.

There were little doubts in which house this ridiculous hat would put him. But for now, his uniform didn’t have any distinctive colour. It was truly a useless fantasy to separate students like this. It was the case in Durmstrang, and everyone was fine. It didn’t prevent anyone to fight against each other. A very healthy activity.

Well, two years remained and then, he would never ever again set foot in this country where the tea seemed to a sacred drink. Much to his horror. He already missed the Austrian mountains. He couldn’t understand the interest taking by some in this flat country.

When he entered the train, a first year collided with him. The young boy blushed while stuttering some excuses under Gellert’s cold gaze. He didn’t like kids. It wasn’t that surprising. He didn’t waste more time and entered in one of the deserted compartments. He didn’t want to make friends. Lackeys? It was worth considering. But more? Another waste of time.

Gellert was sure it would not be difficult to find at least one. After all, there was little chance to find another brilliant boy, here, right?

The train started and the Austrian wizard lost himself in contemplating the landscape. It was so bland. Even their means of transport was boring: where was the greatness, like a ship navigating under-water? If everything was like this, it would be long. However, less than five minutes after, the calm was broken.

“What are you doing here?”

The voice was stern and Gellert wanted already to roll his eyes. But he kept an impassive face and turned his attention to the boy who had entered the compartment. He seemed to be younger than him, but not at all intimidated. He had red-hair and his feature were rough. A Gryffindor. _A peasant,_ Gellert thought. _I’m so unlucky these days._

“Excuse-me?” He articulated with disdain.

“It’s my place. And I don’t like to be disturbed! So, get out of here, blondie.”

“Last time I checked, there wasn’t a name on the door so I’m going to stay here.”

Right now, it was the moment to assert my authority – if this kid thought I would follow his orders, he was naïve. He looked at Gellert with a mean gaze: he wasn’t pleased by the other’ answer. He checked him from head to toes and then asked:

“I’ve never seen you there before. Who are you?”

“Oh? Eager to give a good image of you to a foreigner? It’s maybe a little too late.”

“Nah… I don’t give a fuck about that. Just want to know who you are, dude. And where you come from. Never heard this accent before.”

For a second, Gellert think about giving him some information or not and then made his choice. After all, it would be known soon enough.

“I’m Austrian. I went to Durmstrang.”

“Huh? The school in the North? The one who is doing some forbidden magic?”

His face had hardened but Gellert didn’t really care. It was not his problem: this aggressive little thing would not make a good lackey. On the top of that, he was ungainly. Gellert was totally uninterested. So, he answered simply:

“Yes… Yes, we do study the Dark Arts, there...”

After all, it was not that surprising, right? Even if they had Defence Against the Dark Arts instead of simply Dark Arts, it didn’t mean they had never practiced it a little. Or, were British people not curious at all?

“Disgusting. Fuckin’ dark wizards…” The other boy mumbled. “Don’t go near me, you freak.”

And then, he left the compartments without saying more. Gellert was taking notes internally: _Okay so Dark Curses are really a touchy subject. Bo-ring. But by now, I’m going to be more cautious. If I want to have lackeys, maybe not frightening them is a better idea._

At least, now, he had the room for himself again.

∞

“First years, this way, please!” The Deputy Headmaster Scrimgeour yelled. Then he noticed Gellert who didn’t really know where to go. “Mister Grindelwald, you are coming with us too. We need to put you in a House like the others, after all.”

And then there was the small boat. And this small girl who was looking hopefully at him when he took place in it. Gellert gave her an expression which clearly said: do I look like someone who is going to row? The girl probably thought he didn’t because she just took the paddle and began her labour. When they arrived in the Great Hall, he conceded them this: it had some style.

Headmaster Black was waiting for them behind reading desk. He didn’t seem happy to be here. Gellert could really understand him. He didn’t have thought that one day, he would miss Durmstrang. And there he was.

“First years, welcome to Hogwarts. It will be your house for the next seven years, if everything is going well. We are now going to proceed the Sorting Hat ceremony. But before this, I wanted to inform you that a transfer student arrived in our school. He comes from the North, from Durmstrang and is going to integrate the sixth years. Please extend a warm welcome to mister Grindelwald.”

The Headmaster was totally interested in him, it was terrible. How could he continue to fulfil his job with so little motivation? Maybe it was generously paid? But he was the patriarch of a wealthy pure-bloods family – the Blacks were even known in his country – surely money wasn’t a problem. Or it was a prestigious position. It was probably that.

“Come on, boy. Sit down here.”

Gellert casted a glance at his environment and spotted the red-haired boy of the train with the Gryffindor. Maybe because he looked daggers at him. He was sitting next to another student who looked a lot like him. And of course, the nasty piece of work had an older brother. It seemed that the peasants bred a lot…

Gellert turned his head and looked right in front of him. He was above them and wasn’t going to worry over some nobody. He walked to the stage and sat on the stool. He was going to end in Slytherin. It was obvious. After all, he was a pure-blood with some dark magic tendencies. The moment the Choosing Hat was put on his head, he heard a voice.

_Hum… you are an interesting boy, aren’t you?_

The hat was talking, _of course_. What a weird school, really? Would he continue to speak if it was pulled to pieces?

_An interesting boy with nasty thoughts, obviously… So… where I am going to put you? Slytherin? It would be logical. Or maybe Ravenclaw: you have a great hunger for knowledge…_

There was a moment of silence and maybe the hat was waiting for Gellert to answer. But frankly? He wasn’t going to. He was not going to talk to an old _hat_. He had seen weirder thing but not that interesting. Besides, there was a huge possibility that some of the other kids had louses and then… He didn’t want to think about this: he would save his golden locks, no matter the price.

_You want to play it like this, boy? Well, I’m conceding you this: you don’t lack of guts. But we will have to fix some of your bad ways._

And then the Sorting Hat yelled:

“GRIFFYNDOR!”

Hearing this, Gellert Grindelwald couldn’t help himself. He made a facepalm.

∞

Gellert couldn’t believe it. Gryffindor. He was with the idiots. It was ridiculous. The Sorting Hat had made a mistake, obviously. But, he knew there wasn’t: he had tempted fate by mocking this thing and now, he was caught. The worst was probably that if the Dark Arts were not really admitted in Great Britain, Slytherin would probably be considered as a kind of exception. But no, now he was in the House of the anti-Dark Arts militants. It was going to be great.

He took the first seat he found. Of course, it was just in front of the boy from the train. The later welcomed him warmly:

“You? In Gryffindor? I wouldn’t have bet it. You look more like a serpent.”

“Please, don’t hold a grudge against us when you don’t even know our names. My brother has no manners.” The other red-haired spoke with an apologetic smile while he was nudging with his elbow the impertinent.

“Don’t worry, I will remember him as “The rude boy who had almost insulted me in the train”.”

“Don’t pay attention to him, my brother is a bit savage in general. He prefers to take care of his goats. My name is Albus Dumbledore, by the way. I’m the prefect of the House. And this little monster is Aberforth.”

Aberforth looked daggers at Albus but decided to focus again on Gellert:

“And what are you doing here? It’s not common to see someone from another school! Were you that bad that they didn’t want you anymore? Don’t think you will success better here.”

Gellert rolled his eyes. He knew he was way above them all. Even if only because he didn’t put barriers on his thirst for knowledge. Especially when it came to the forbidden and forgotten magic.

“Or maybe, I was expelled from Durmstrang because I used Dark curses on my irritating school-mates. Who knows?”

“I knew it… A fucking dark wizard…” Abe growled, not at all amused by his _witticism_.

“Don’t joke about these things here, Grindelwald.” Dumbledore added. His face was now closed. The mention of Dark Arts had taken any enjoyment from it. “If it was accepted in Durmstrang, know that it is not the case here. I will not let you tarnish our reputation and loose the Cup.”

Gellert smirked. This boy was going to be his rival. He knew it. He was the little genius of the school, without doubt. He seemed intelligent – Gellert could see it in his bright blue eyes. He would crush him like everyone else who wanted to stay in his way. He looked right into the other's percing eyes and then, declared too dramatically to be honest:

“Oh! Don’t worry, Mister Prefect. I’m a very good boy, indeed.”

∞

_Dear Vinda,_

_I might be proud to tell you what I have done if it didn’t lead me to this. I’m sorry to not be able to see you this summer. Father was terrible. He even confiscated my wand – what a fool… as if I couldn’t do at least a little wandless magic._

_Anyway, I must tell you what happened, I guess. I may have cursed these boys with an unforgivable curse. It’s not the first time that happened in Durmstrang, of course. The problem is: I used this spell because I panicked – yes, it’s less superb. They had found me when I was with the director’s grand-son. You can imagine that he was less than pleased by this discovery. Especially when this_ sweet boy _decided to betray me and said that I was forcing him – that he was a poor victim._

_(And it was bad, you have no idea. Like really bad. And sticky. Intercourses are overated, in my opinion.)_

_Nobody was fooled, but this old imbecile of Karkarov decided it was better to expel me. He covered up my terrible crime of sodomy and choose to only take into account the use of dark curses. A least, my father had only heard about the second. I don’t want to imagine what he would have done. Probably really nasty things. A greater shame than anything possible on this family._

_(He still hasn't understood that ruining his legacy might be my objective.)_

_And since this story, I’m to be a Hogwarts student. What a shame. Because you know what? This have put me in Gryffindor. With the idiots. Yes, I know. It’s terrible. And you were right: British wizards are terrible. They have so much taboo in their use of magic, it’s so boring, you have no idea. And the students I have met so far are either unexciting either insufferable._

_Tomorrow, the prefect is going to take me under his wings and make me visit the place, words of the Head of the house. I already argued with his young brother and him. It’s going to be great. I hope I will find quickly the restricted area of the library._

_I don’t how I will survive. I might die of boredom. If I do, please, curse the entire school, I would hate to die alone in my misery._

_Lots of love,_

_Gellert_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and an other thing. This chapter had been written, in the first place, in french. So you read this sentence : "I don’t like to talk bad of people, but indeed they are nice." I translate it, even if it was a bad idea - I know. But I put it anyway because it qualify perfectly how Huflepuffs are usually seen. It's a sentence in a film called "La père Noël est une ordure" (which is really, really famous in France). There is a few sentences that come from it which are now common knowledge. Everyone have already heard/used them at least once, and between the "Minuterie !" and ""ça dépend", ça dépasse", il y a "Je n'aime pas dire du mal des gens, mais effectivement, elle est gentille". Which is the original of the translation I put in the chapter. Voilà.


	3. Chapter 2: Me? Provoking you? I wouldn’t dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> Here is the new chapter ! I don't have a lot to say except that in this story, Albus and Gellert have the same age, because I say so. They are in 6th year and Abe in 4th. And Vinda is as old as Al' and Gel'
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and sorry for the multiple mistakes, it's not my first language !

The previous evening, Gellert hadn’t tried to speak with the other sixth years before going to sleep. He had found his bed, placed with several others, and hadn’t begun to socialise. Usually, he was going to bed late but here? He just didn’t want to do small talk, especially with Dumbledore – the prefect. Indeed, in Durmstrang, they were two students per room, and no more. Well, to be honest, he had been alone. His fellow school-mate had mysteriously fell ill in their second year and had died after just a few weeks. It had been tragic, really. Gellert had recovered from it rather quickly, not that it had surprised anyone.

It was Sunday and the lessons were only to begin tomorrow. The choice of options was paltry and not as interesting as in Durmstrang, but what could he do about it? Arithmancy and Divination would do. Even if he was already cringing about the Divination course: everyone was incompetent in his discipline except his former teacher. Yet, it wasn’t as worst as Muggle Studies? Who was taking this? Who? It seemed so stupid. However, he couldn’t help to smile while thinking that this subject – which could appear open-minded – was probably treating the Muggles as some sort of exotic animals. Vinda was going to laugh when he would tell her this.

Gellert wanted to laze in his new bed before waking up. He would never admit it, but besides being a night bird, he was usually sleeping like a log. Yet, someone had decided otherwise. He felt someone shaking his arm with vigour. He tried to resist a little while but finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was two bright blue irises. It would have been quite charming if it wasn’t coming with the following words:

“Wake up, Grindelwald! I may have to show you around, but I have other things to do! So, quick, quick!”

Gellert had definitively made his mind: he hated Albus Dumbledore.

∞

Coming to the Great Hall for breakfast was a bit laborious but he managed to do it. And the fact that someone was speeding up had nothing to do with it, of course. It only went worse when Dumbledore shoved some toasts in his hands, while drinking a cut of tea in one gulp. Then, the prefect dragged him in the corridors without mercy. They were almost running and Gellert was choking on his bread – which was tasteless, by the way.

And did Dumbledore really think that he could survive without drinking his morning coffee? Of course, he didn’t: he was British. And tea was the sole drink accepted, he imagined.

The architecture was beautiful, but Gellert was not going to fall in love with the building at this rate. Dumbledore’s pace was way quicker. What a bad guide he made. That is why the blond boy – after having looked to the potion classroom – finally said:

“You know, if you don’t want to show me around, you can go. I’m not going to tell anyone about the breach of your prefect’s duty. Just indicate me the library and then, we are finished.”

Dumbledore looked at him with curiosity in his eyes:

“You just want to see the library? Usually, not a lot want that.”

“Do you really believe I’m like everyone else?” He huffed in answer. “Of course, I want to see the library. And then, it will be fine. I don’t need a nurse.”

The red-haired wizard shook his head and continued his route.

“No, I can’t. I need to follow Scrimgeour’s instructions.”

“What a good little boy you are!” Gellert laughed.

“Rules are there to be followed.”

“And you take pride in following them, huh? And I thought we could be friends, one day. What a shame.”

He never had this intention but if he could manipulate him like this… Dumbledore was a prefect, after all. However, it was not going to happen, he could feel it.

“Who said that I wanted to become friend with you?”

“Well, seeing how people are treating you and are looking at you, I can only guess you are the little genius of this school, right? Of course, I’m right. It is easy to notice. And it happens that I was Durmstrang’s little genius, so…”

“You are maybe _a bit_ arrogant, Grindelwald… I would never have guessed it.” The other said with irony.

“It’s not a matter of pride, Dumbledore. I’m just not used to false modesty. Between us, it is totally useless: you are not going to fool me.”

A subtle tension began to rise between them and Gellert knew he had gained the other’s interest, on the top of having maybe found a rival worth competing. Said possible rival was now looking at him with mischief in his mismatched eyes. Albus couldn’t help to find them quite alluring, as was the other boy in general with his golden curls and nice features. But there was something off with him – and because Albus couldn’t put his finger on it, it made him a bit wary. He didn’t need Abe’s opinion to understand this. His brother didn’t like at all the new student. It probably had something to do with the Dark Arts that Grindelwald seemed so fond of.  Since their father’s trial and imprisonment, they couldn’t allow themselves to associate with anyone who could stain their reputation even more.

“Anyway… What make you so eager to leave my so pleasant company? Do you have some nice lady you want to meet?”

Grindelwald was clearly mocking him (or at least trying to find a leverage on him), but Albus couldn’t help himself to blush a little. Girls were clearly a touchy subject for him. And he didn’t know why, but he felt the need to justify himself:

“No, no… I just want to see my friends… We wanted to go to Hogsmeade, the little town near Hogwarts... if we have enough time to.”

Gellert noticed there was no invitation to come with them behind these words. It was a good thing for Dumbledore: he wouldn’t have accepted it. He had better things to do. Searching for allies he would never find in Gryffindor, for example. And he had a letter to send to Vinda.

They finally arrived in front of the library’s doors. It was majestic and at least something that could be a little satisfying for Gellert. And indeed, when they entered, he saw more books than he had seen in months, and for once in a long, it felt like home. His mood lightened as a consequence. He really was in his element. He was going to be able to pursue his researches in the best conditions. There was a possibility for him to find texts that weren’t available in Durmstrang.

Then, Dumbledore began to show him the different areas. When they came to the restricted one, Gellert tried to do not appear too eager. The idea of reading dark books was making him beam. It didn’t escape to the other boy who frowned: the Austrian wizard liked the Dark Arts way too much for his own good.

Gellert was going to say something when the librarian, Mister Cooks, appeared in front of them:

“Albus! It’s a pleasure to see you again! Do you plan to live in the library this year again?”

_A teacher’s pet, indeed,_ Gellert thought. He had never been one when he was in the North. They were just jealous that he was better than them at the same age. And being interested in some subjects was sometimes poorly looked upon, even in Durmstrang.

“I am glad to come back too, I have to admit it. The countryside is nice, but Hogwarts will always be like my second home.”

“I can only imagine! This school is the knowledge’s temple.” The librarian replied cheerfully, before looking at Gellert. “I have never seen before, young man… Who are you?”

Before he could give any answer, Dumbledore did it for him:

“He is the new student, the one who comes from Durmstrang.”

Hearing this, Mister Cooks couldn’t help himself to knit his brow. It made the red-haired one curious while the other one was not at least a bit impressed.

“So it is you, the young Grindelwald, hum… Meeting you now may be a good thing. I needed to talk to you, anyway. As Albus probably said to you, this is the restricted section. You are forbidden to enter there, even as a sixth year. If you need some books for your DADA projects, you will have to ask me, understood? I believe that I don’t have to explain you why the Headmaster decided this, right?”

Gellert restrained himself from rolling his eyes and simply thought: _scheiße._  

∞

Albus joined immediately his friends after leaving the new student. Well, it wasn’t true: he didn’t have multiple friends. He had one – Elphias Doge – and his brother – who was the kind of people who argue so much with their classmates that they had to stay with their siblings. The young wizard was quite worried about what had happened in the library: what had Grindelwald done to be treated like this by the teaching staff. Nothing good, for sure.

He didn’t know if he should speak about this to the others. After all, it wouldn’t be fair to give the new student a reputation after he had done anything here. But on the other hand, he was dangerous, it was his responsibility to inform everyone, wasn’t it? At the end, he chose to keep quiet about it: it was maybe confidential information and the librarian had confidence that he wouldn’t tell anyone because he was a serious prefect.

He found Elphias and Aberforth in the Common Room. They were playing chess. Albus didn’t have to ask to know that his brother was losing. He wasn’t good at all to this, but he was persistent. Maybe one day, he would be able to win a game. Their mother would have been more than happy if he had had the same dedication for his studies.

Abe looked up at him:

“So? The dark wizard hasn’t gotten you killed?”

“No… He was more interested in gauging the competition.”

“Hum? Is he a good one?” Elphias asked while taking Abe’s queen.

Albus sat on the sofa, next to them. He replayed their discussion. Grindelwald was probably arrogant, but he didn’t seem stupid. He wouldn’t have said this just to show off. It would be a dumb move, and a useless one, on top of that.

“He may be. But if he thinks he can overtake me, he is naïve.”

∞

_And then the following day…_

 

“Correct, Mister Grindelwald. I see that Durmstrang gave you good basis.”

“Thank you, professor.”

Gellert squint at Dumbledore. The latter was positively fuming – even if his face was imperturbable. It was the third lesson of the day, and since the first one, the battle was hard. The red-haired one was hurt in his pride whenever Gellert answered rightly and he hastened to fight back every time. The result was simple: the back and forth had begun and no one dared to stop them.

The Austrian wizard gave him an innocent smile and continue to listen to the lesson. Maybe he could enrage his adversary until he made a mistake? However, Dumbledore was calm as ever, even if his friend – Elphias Dog if he remembered well – was giving him glances regularly.

When the Charm lesson ended, Gellert saw Dumbledore coming to him. He didn’t part from his nice smile. After what had happened in the library, he had no choice but to play the perfect student. It would be easier to steal some books in the restricted section. Gellert Grindelwald was a self-interested person.

“Dumbledore… what can I do for you?”

They had still potions left. And he began to pack his things. He quite remembered the way to their next class, but he had intended to follow the group. They had class with the Slytherins. It would probably be interesting since there was a strong rivalry between both House. Gellert liked to thing he was some chaos’ creature. Yes, he was kind of a romantic – even if he would never have admitted it.

“I wanted to apologize for not having believed you, yesterday. You are rather talented. But don’t believe that I have forgotten what happened in the library. I’m warning you: don’t think about causing troubles.”

“Are you threatening me, Dumbledore? You shouldn’t. You are the Golden Boy of this school, right? Or maybe, you think that I could put at risk your status?”

Before he could have answered anything, Gellert stood up and entered his personnal space without hesitation. He was so close to him that he could clearly distinct his blue irises. Dumbledore was taller but the blond could compensate by his disdain and his self-sufficiency – even if, in reality, he hated to be shorter than his new adversary.

“Don’t worry. I’m way above it.” He whispered in Dumbledore’s ear.

And after this, he left, satisfied of his effect. That was the kind of humiliation he liked. He didn’t look behind though. Indeed, because of this, he didn’t remark the deep shade of red that had appeared on Dumbledore’s cheeks. And it wasn’t from mortification.

 

Barely had he entered the potion classroom that a group of Slytherins came to him. The professor seemed to still be in the storehouse. He was probably looking for some ingredients. Gellert smiled: at least he was meeting his possible lackeys! And they were serving themselves on a plate. No doubt about it, they were very obliging.

“Do you have something to say, Ladies and Gentlemen?” He asked.

They were five. Three boys, two girls. Purebloods, without doubt. It was easy to understand. They were walking as if they owned the world. Which was maybe the case, for all Gellert knew. The Grindelwald didn’t have a lot of contact with the West European families. They stayed in their own society of wealthy and powerful.

The one who seemed to be the leader, a boy with black hair and pale grey eyes, spoke:

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gellert Grindelwald. My name is Cygnus Black.”

The son of the Headmaster. He was not going to do twice the same error. One time had sufficed. But it didn’t mean that he was not going to try to manipulate him and his friends. It was going to be fun. However, he would have to work. Work to fall at their level.

He shook with magnanimity the other’s hand. He put a smirk on his face and said:

“Nice to meet you too. What can I do for you?”

“Who says that I want something from you?”

“You are talking to me, when I’m not even in your House. And, even if I know that children from Pureblood family are little angels in the making, I perfectly understand how they have been raised – because I have been too. You would never come to me if I wasn’t who I am, right? So, what do you want from me?”

One of the girls gave him a paper and told him:

“We won’t have a lot of time to discuss, now. But please, do come see us, this week-end. We would be happy to introduce you in circles that would be… worth your time. You will learn quickly that some people are more interesting than others, in Hogwarts.”

And while saying this, she made a sign in the direction of Dumbledore who had entered the class-room and seemed rather suspicious of them. Gellert waved his hand to him, provocative. Their latest discussion must have worked in his favour because the other one gave in a death stare.

“You can count on me, for sure.”

∞

“I hate him.” Albus mumbled. “I am not going to let him win. Or tarnish Gryffindor’s reputation.”

He was in the common room and his new rival was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was with the Slytherins. Not that Albus cared. Well, if he was honest, he cared. But it was only because the two Houses couldn’t interact friendly, of course. It was in the implied rules of the school.

“What’s happening, brother? You are making a weird face,” Abe asked.

“It’s the new student. He’s a good one. A very good one. And he’s probably going to challenge Albus for his little genius title,” Elphias told from behind his book.

“Really? Bah… He’s going to fail like the others. Intelligence may be your sole quality but you are quite brilliant when it comes to study… Don’t say anyone that I complimented you. Don’t ruin my reputation.”

“And he is so infuriating! I know he is provoking me!” Albus yelled.

His reaction surprised the other Gryffindors but he didn’t notice it. He was too angry, remembering Grindelwald’s words and behaviour at the end of the Charm Class.

“Don’t worry, Al’.”

“Yes, he isn’t worth it, I’m sure. He is a dark wizard. I know it. He’s not going to stay out of troubles for long…”

And Albus couldn’t realise it yet, but his brother was right. Indeed, the next day, they had Divination.

 


	4. Chapter 3: Rebel of the society and part-time bad-boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! 
> 
> Here is a new chapter! The update will be slower now (like 1 per week) because I'm working on a Pirate!OS and some other OS idea! So I can't do everything at the same time! Especially when uni is taking me time!  
> Anyway, I hope you will like this one, I had a lot of fun while doing it. I hesitated to put a Trelawney-like teacher but then, I decided otherwise...
> 
> Good reading everyone !

The moment Gellert put a foot in the Divination classroom, he knew taking this course would be a bad idea in the end. And he was already basing his opinion on a few things. The first one : he had to climb so much stairs that it was criminal just to come there. The second one: there was a teapot on each little table accompanied by two teacups. The third one: the only free seat was next to Dumbledore (who was not, for once, with his friend – Elphias). Gellert had already noticed this tendency of the others students. They didn’t come near the red-haired as if they didn’t want to disturb him. They preferred to admire him from afar. Especially the ladies.

He huffed and then put a fake smile on his face. He was not used to smile that much. In Durmstrang, he didn’t need to. He sat down next to Dumbledore as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As if they were somehow friends.

“You seem to be young to be already considered as the lonely god in the mountain, you know?” He snickered. “What will it be when you will be old? Will you lock yourself in a castle?”

“Good morning to you too, Grindelwald.”

“Oh! Don’t be so cold. What did I do to make you dislike me? I have been nothing but pleasant with you, after all.”

Gellert looked around. He spotted two girls near them. They were giving them glances. It was not subtle at all and the blond couldn’t help to smirk. He waved his hand to them under Dumbledore’s chocked gaze.

“What are you doing?” He hissed while both girls blushed.

“What? Did you think it was for you? Oh dear! I’m more good-looking than you are – not that you are that bad, don’t worry. And on the top of that, I’m new here. The interest for exotic is still strong.”

“It’s not what I meant!” Dumbledore protested. “What you are doing is improper!”

“You think so? Vinda was right: British people are boring… I hope I’m going to find that you are more interesting than that…”

The other looking daggers at him but didn’t answer. Picking at him was going to be fun. Gellert was sure of this.

The professor finally paid attention to her class. She had a stern look on her face and she was wearing clothes which would have been perfect for mourning period. He had read on the brochure that her name was Astrid Apollyon. He had never heard about her but he still kept a little hope. In Durmstrang, they were more into runes and other North-related items, or in dubious things. Gellert had even talked about his Seer gifts with his professor there.

Maybe it would be the same thing in Hogwarts? Suddenly, it felt improbable. Especially when he heard Ms Apollyon declaring:

“It is our first lesson of the year and I am sure that none of you has worked on Divination this summer. That is why today, we are going to revise the basis. Reading in tea dregs will do. Let’s begin without wasting time.”

Gellert grimaced and looked at his partner. Dumbledore was already serving tea. He was so eager about it that either he was totally into Divination, either he was thirsty. He filled both teacups and Gellert stared at it dreadfully. It was official: he hated this drinking with all his cold black heart.

“What are you doing?” Dumbledore asked. “Drink before it gets cold. It’s a shame I can’t put some sugar in it, though.”

Gellert made a face and carefully took the cup as if it was dangerous. He didn’t want to. The other wizard seemed surprised. Of course he was. He was probably totally dedicated to tea. But then, a smirk appeared on his lips:

“Oh… I would be pleased to help you and drink yours but I wouldn’t dare messing with your future…”

“So nice of you… Do you even believe in this?”

“Divination? Of course not…”

“So what are you doing here? Did you think it would give you easy good marks?”

“No. We are speaking about Ms Apollyon, after all. I took this course to satisfy my curiosity. And you?”

Gellert thought about it for a few second then declared:

“Of course I do. But not in this stupidities. I’m a Seer.”

“You are a Seer? Of course, you are. How could I have not guessing it before?”

“You can mock me as much as you want, Dumbledore. Yet, it will not change the truth in my words.”

“And of course, you can’t prove it?”

“You know what? Make a deal with me. I predict your future and you help me to borrow a book from the restricted area.”

Dumbledore squinted.

“You want me to transgress some rules? Especially when they were made specially for you?”

“You will take a critical look on my choice if you want. Don’t worry, it would not be that bad and we would wait for my vision to realise before.”

“I’m not sure…”

Dumbledore was saying this, but Gellert could see he was interested.

“Are you a coward, Dumbledore? Or are you so much of a perfect prefect that you can’t understand when you have a unique possibility in front of you?”

The red-haired one was still not convinced and Gellert tried something else. The British wizard had seemed disturbed about what had taken place earlier so he said:

“Or maybe I could ask to those nice ladies. I’m sure they would be very obliging.”

“You would manipulate them to achieve your goal?”

“You think these girls are that much weak-willed that I could manipulate them with my sole look? You have to consider me as very handsome or you have a poor opinion on the fair sex, Dumbledore.”

“That’s not what I meant!” He protested.

“Really? Either way… Do you accept my proposition? What harm could be done?”

Albus had a lot of things to say about what harm would be done… But then, maybe keeping an eye on Grindelwald’s business could be worth. And he was really curious about this Seer story. If the Austrian wizard was saying the truth, he would be interested in knowing a little part of his future.

“I accept your deal. But be careful: I’m not going to help you until I have proof of your gifts.”

“Sure. No problem.”

It was the moment when Ms Apollyon decided it was a good idea to come to them to check their progression.

“So, what did you find, boys?”

They hadn’t really worked on it and Dumbledore was prepared to made up a weak lie but Gellert was faster:

“I’m sorry. I have some difficulties to read it and Dumbledore was nice enough to help me. In Durmstrang, we prefer to use runes or even sometimes animal entrails, so…”

The words “animal entrails” made the prefect looked surprised and a little disgusted. But he said nothing. Unlike the professor who was now glaring openly at Gellert. _Did I say something wrong?_ He thought. _Are they that much wishy-washy that reading in animal guts is a no from them?_

“So, it’s you… the one who studied with that barbaric witch in the North? Better staying there and not coming to corrupt us. Völva never understood anything about Divination. I’m not surprised that it’s also your case.”

She took the teacup from the Austrian wizard’s hands and hissed while studying the dregs:

“You have a dark future in front of you, boy. You have a bad karma, I’m sure about this. I can’t accept you in my class. It’s not going to be possible. I will inform the Headmaster about this, don’t worry. Now please, leave this classroom. You are creating bad vibrations and I’m afraid that other students will not be able to complete their reading because of this.”

Gellert frowned. _How this charlatan dares to insult me and Ms Völva?_ If he had thought twice about it, he would have understood that what he was going to do was a bad idea. But he was impulsive and he _didn’t_. He grabbed the professor’s arm and closed his eyes.

When he re-opened them, Ms Apollyon was making a chocking face, as was the rest of the class. Gellert stood up, not seeming bothered. He wiped the blood which had flowed from his almost white eye. He knew that this had ruined his chances of being the perfect student but he had done it anyway. He smiled sweetly and then said:

“It had been a pleasure to meet you, Ms Apollyon. And I am really sorry that you think so low of me just by looking at some ridiculous tea dregs. But please: be careful during the next storm. Especially while climbing the stairs. Having an accident is so easy…”

And then, he left the room. Dumbledore was keeping an impassive expression but he had to admit it: Gellert Grindelwald had some style.

∞

As the evening was coming, Albus found Grindelwald in the library. He was sitting at a table, piles of books in front of him. They were all about Divination in the British tradition – from third years textbooks to the most complex ones available for him. The blond boy continued his work but said anyway:

“Dumbledore… What can I do for you?”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s not because this fool doesn’t want me in her class that I’m not going to present it for the final examination.”

“Speaking of this, Scrimgeour came to me and asked me to tell you that you are good for a detention Thursday evening.”

“And what motive did he claim?”

“Insolence.”

“Of course,” Grindelwald chuckled.

Albus stood for a while next him, reading above his shoulder, until he asked:

“What was it?”

“Excuse me ?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Grindelwald sent him a charming smile. Way more charming than the one he gave to the girls in his opinion. Albus felt himself blushing again and he cursed himself. He was ridiculous.

“You are someone intelligent, Dumbledore. You don’t need me to understand what happened. Our deal stands even more than before now, I guess. One Vision for one book. I will let you know the one I want, the moment I have It and It happens.”

“It seems rather simple to obtain one.”

“If it’s just a little glance behind the curtains? No that difficult, but not really comfortable. For yours, I will need more time and concentration. But don’t worry. I’m pretty sure yours is not going to be as terrible as what I have already Saw.”

∞

A few days passed and finally Gellert received what he was waiting for: letters. He had had his detention with the Head of his House who had seemed rather irritated by the situation. It had resulting in an extra work on tea dregs. He had rolled his eyes internally but did it anyway. When Scrimgeour had asked him what he wanted to do about his course suppressed, Gellert had assured that he was okay, that he didn’t need Apollyon. If he had been honest, he would have also said that he had written to his former professor about this and knew she would gladly recommend him.

And it was her answer that had arrived this Friday. With it, there was another envelope with a packet. Gellert knew the origin from the later. The address was written in French and indicated “Poudlard” instead of “Hogwarts”. He chose to read the other one before in the Great Hall. After all, it wasn’t as if he had some friends or something. Fortunately, Dumbledore’s glances were keeping him company. Actually, the red-haired was doing it. When he smirked at him in answer, the British blushed a little and then turned his head from him, but not without looking daggers at him.

Gellert blinked. Was there a possibility that… No. It was a theory way too dangerous to test if it was proven false. He had learnt his lesson in Durmstrang. And even if his expulsion hadn’t happened, he wouldn’t have been very interesting in having again this experience. He shook his head – clearing his thoughts – and opened the envelope.

 

_Dear Mr. Grindelwald,_

_I am sorry to learn that this fool of Apollyon still have the post. The fact that our professional disagreement causes you present situation is appalling. She had never known how to detect talent and I see that it hadn’t changed. I know that if I take action about this, it will only go worse. However, it would be a pleasure for me to recommend you. I know studying alone is not a problem for you. When it will be time, send me an other owl and I will do what is necessary._

_And don’t hesitate to tell me about your Visions if you want to. If you need help about them, I am here – and you should maybe talk about it to the nurse of you new school. I still think it was a waste to expel you from Durmstrang. Karkarov made a mistake but it doesn’t mean that I am letting you down._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Ms. Völva_

Gellert’s face had become smug while he was reading it. It was perfect. After all, he didn’t need British influent academic allies for his future. He would come back for some time in Austria – and East Europe more generally – after having his diploma. However, he was not against having some connections with the local Purebloods. Vinda would cringe if she knew this.

And so he took her letter. He already had an idea of the packet’s content. And he wouldn’t open it there. But the letter was an other matter.

 

_Dear Gellert,_

_I don’t know what to say except that I’m not surprised about what happened. What did you use on them?_ Endoloris _? Would have been a good idea. But either way: seriously? You chose to sleep with some ugly boy like Igor? Did you look at yourself? You could have had so much better, my dear! And then you wonder why it was so bad… Which lead me to the most important: GIVE ME DETAILS! Where do you think I’m going to educate myself? And don’t say to me it is not the same thing! Satisfy my curiosity!_

_Anyway, my summer was so boring, you have no idea. Mother discovered she was pregnant again. Now they are all babbling about having a male heir. If it’s a boy, I hope he will have an unfortunate accident. I would hate to loose half of_ my _heritage to some dumb lad – or having to follow his orders until my death or the arrival of an unfortunate husband. You are still at the top of my list when it comes to this, don’t worry. Oh! And I saw Cousin Hildegarde. She was as interesting as ever. She asked me to tell you hello and that she was sorry you couldn’t come this summer._

_Now, I’m back in Beauxbâtons. I have the impression that a boy is interested in me (or maybe in my family’s money?) – the idiot. If he continues, I’m going to have to kick his ass. Which is really un-lady-like – I know, my mother would cry if she learnt it._

_Tell me more about_ Poudlard _in your answer. Is it as bad as I believe it? And did you find interesting people? Boys? I know they are British so you can’t expect a lot from them but maybe miracles happen?_

_Lots of love,_

_Vinda_

_PS: I send you the new book of the_ Rêveries Malicieuses _series. Give me your opinion about it but really, I’m not convinced about this opus. Brunehilde should definitively follow the dark path! And I hope she will not end up with Jolan. He is such a bland character, useless white knight in a shining amour made of paper. I hope he is going to die quickly. I hate him. And I know you will think the same._

 

Gellert wasn’t going to lie: if it had been possible, he would have found a lonely place and devour the book. He wanted to read it since its release but he couldn’t decently go to a bookshop and buy some silly gothic romance books. So, he had no choice but to rely on Vinda (who was reading far too slowly for his own tastes). Now, he needed to hide this. He would be mocked if the other students found out and nasty and unwelcomed rumours would start.

Then, he noticed the second letter in the envelope. Vinda had obviously not writing it in the same mood.

 

_Gellert,_

_I’m in an atrocious situation. And it’s YOUR fault. If you hadn’t decided to stop being an (almost) good little boy, we could have follow our plan of convenient wedding until the end! But no, you had to be your nasty self and here we are: because of this, my excuse of marrying you can’t work anymore. So, my family found me (during this summer – without noticing me of the situation of course) some pureblood suitor. And they wouldn’t be against me having ugly babies with him. No, these kids would be beautiful because they would be mine. But still!_

_Anyway, now, my sole occupation in mind is to find a way to poison him discreetly. Really, thank you! Si if you have an idea to correct this situation, feel free to let me know!_

_Vinda_

 

Gellert had met Vinda when they were children. They had platonically fall in love at this moment. Both presented this characteristic lack of morals and, in general, agreed on everything, especially if the solution of a problem asked to be rather extremist.

That is why, they had fomented a plan – next to the one which consisted in conquering the world. They were both Purebloods. One day, they would have to marry. It was a way to produce an heir. Problem: Gellert preferred men ; Vinda preferred women. Fortunately, they had found a solution: marrying each other. This way, they would keep a façade in front of everyone and do whatever they wanted behind their backs.

There would still be the matter of the kids but Gellert would just have to say with a sorry expression: “I love her anyway…”. Which had triggered Vinda’s following reaction: “Why would I be the one passed as infertile?”. But they had still some time to put the finishing touches to their incredible plan.

But now, everything was falling through.

And he couldn’t not help Vinda. After all, she was the most penalised by this affair. He could live alone. She couldn’t. But he didn’t have any idea about discreet way to take care of this suitor. The poisoning was, indeed, a possibility, but there was a possibility to be found. Even if he was sure that Vinda was able to create one based on hemlock, datura and opium. No it would be too dangerous.

Killing her suitor wouldn’t even suffice: they needed to convince her parents they didn’t have to marry her. Indeed, with a little _Imperio_ at work, it would be easy. And for the murder… He didn’t know any curse or malediction that would be effective in this situation. But he knew where he could find it. In the restricted section.

Gellert needed to have the Vision about Dumbledore.

∞

_He was in a bed with red and gold blankets. It would have been big for one person but he knew there was someone else with him, pressed against his back. Yet he didn’t want to move one toe. He felt great, as if he was in a warm cocoon. He looked at the window which wasn’t that far away. It glass projected the shadows of the snowflakes. The night seemed so peacefully._

_Little as little, his mind woke up and he was able to perceive more details about his environment. Gryffindor’s tower. The sixth years’s bedroom. Then he realised something else. He was naked. In a bed. And he had some stiffness. And there was still someone stuck to his back, their legs interlaced._

Oh Merlin… _He thought, opening his eyes wide. Slowly, he turned over. He didn’t want to know the identity of his new mistake. What had he think this time? What was his excuse to have been put himself in a so delicate situation. And then, he recognised the peaceful face in front of him. Long and tangled red hair… and he knew that behind these eyelids, there were blue irises. Albus Dumbledore._

_The last thing that came to his mind before everything went dark was:_ He has hickeys on his neck! What was I thinking? It’s like the most ridiculous thing ever!

 

Gellert woke with a start. Instinctively, he put his hand on his cheek. He was worried of what he would find there. But he already knew what was now sticking to his fingers. Blood. He was _fucked_.


	5. Chapter 4: Well, now, it's quite awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here is the new chapter, I hope you will like it!  
> I had a lot of fun to write it - but not as much as the chapter 5 (I like a lot chapter 5). Anyway, I don't have a lot to say so good reading!
> 
> (And for the ones interested in my next OS (More la Three-Shot), know that I have 7200 words for the first part and it's not finished so... yes, I have a lot to write before posting it, lol)

Now, something was sure: Gellert would never tell what he had seen to Dumbledore. He preferred to die rather than this. But he couldn’t let Vinda down, he thought in his bed, the cold sun of September pouring from the opening.

It was Saturday he had no lesson today. But he had works to do. Not much but it was enough for him. The biggest problem about it was that he needed to write them in English. He wasn’t that bad in this language. But there was a difference between chatting and reading/writing some academic texts. He would need a dictionary…

He turned over and his eyes felt on Dumbledore’s bed which was already empty. He blushed while remembering what he had Seen. It was not going to happened. Especially when there was a possibility to have so many problems. And anyway, sex was still not that interesting.

No, he had to wait for an other Vision about the red-hair to happen. But it was probably going to be too late for Vinda who needed his help now. So, he would have to steal a book. It was going to be great. Fortunately, he may have a solution. His future new lackeys would be useful sooner than he had believed.

∞

Before going to the Slytherin common room – it was a invitation for tea time – he had gone to the Library. Mr Cooks had looked at him as if he was Lucifer incarnated but it was not new – he had done this the entire week. Gellert had asked him the index of the Restricted Section. The librarian had been suspicious. The blond boy had simply explained that if he couldn’t have an access to him, he needed to know which manuscript he had to ask.

When he had put his hands on it, he had make a list of forbidden texts about _Inferi_ – his alibi for the DADA course. But he had also found that Hogwarts Library owned the Dahu’s Grimoire. He had heard about this text. It contained a lot of research on Blood Arcana – an ancient and powerful type of Dark Arts. If there was a scourge to take care of Vinda’s problem, it would be here. And the forgotten nature of it would make the identification of such a curse difficult.

After that, he had completed his DADA work - Mr Cooks hadn’t given him every books he wanted but he didn’t care. And when he had seen Dumbledore from afar, he had just turned around and walked away. For the moment, he couldn’t meet the other wizard without remember how their skin to skin contact could felt. He had blushed while thinking about it. And he had believed that he would never be troubled again by such low considerations…

 

Now, he was in the dungeons. It was a bit chilly and even humid. Gellert wouldn’t have cared about it if his hair hadn’t reacted to it this strongly: it had become so curly that it was making him some cherub face and he hated it. Yet, he couldn’t decently come back to the dormitory to pick a hairbrush. That is why he bravely bore it and entered Slytherin common room. There was the prominent touch of green and silver and the badge red and gold on his chest felt even more visible.

Some were looking at him suspiciously, probably wondering how he had entered their sanctuary but it didn’t last long. Indeed, the Black boy greeted him with a knowing smile. Gellert knew he was now playing on someone else’s territory. However, it didn’t mean that he had to be intimidate by them. He lifted his chin. He was a predator which didn’t have to hide: he knew he could destroy them all if he wanted.  Gellert had always been confident. Sometimes too much…

“Ah Grindelwald! I’m happy you came… Come, come… Sit dawn with us. A cup of tea?”

He had known he would have to do it but not that quickly. He was already tasting the dishwater tea on his tongue. But he was going to handle it. He was a Grindelwald. He was a dark wizard who had learnt the Unforgivable. He wasn’t going to be stopped by some drink! It was socialisation time – and he had to make some effort even if they were probably all stupid. _I’m doing this for Vinda. It’s worth it._

“Yes, thank you.”

“Milk? Sugar?”

“Some sugar, please.”

Maybe, it would be better if it was drowning with sugar? He took a swallow and it became clear that it was not the case. At all. He put the teacup on the table, hoping to have no question about it.

“So… I didn’t have the opportunity to know each of your name, would you be nice enough to give it to me?”

It wasn’t true: he knew them. He had checked the list available in the library before coming too, but he wasn’t going to tell them. Better giving them the impression they had a advantage. They were quick to present themselves under Black’s authoritative gaze. He wouldn’t keep it for long: Gellert was going to make sure of it. Erynthia Lestrange – the one who had given him the invitation – sent him a look and finally asked what she was probably dying to:

“Is that true you were expelled from Durmstrang?”

For a minute, he judged what were his possibilities. Would they been more impressed if he was or if he wasn’t? But he didn’t need to choose because the young Black did it for him with a smug smirk on his lips:

“I asked my father and he said they didn’t want you anymore because you used the Dark Arts against some students.”

Gellert kept an impassive expression but frowned internally: this boy was going to be a liability. Worse than Dumbledore. It was now pretty clear that he had been invited here only because Black wanted to show him he was the true master him. Maybe he was afraid because of what the Austrian had done in Durmstrang. Stealing him his lackeys was going to be more difficult than he had thought… He would have to play alone for the grimoire.

“And what if I did?” He answered.

“Impressive for you to use Dark Arts so young.” The other boy commented as if he was somehow older than him and more experimented. “It’s a shame that Durmstrang’s Headmaster couldn’t recognise talent. But it’s surprising coming from a school known for its Dark curriculum.”

“We are encouraged to experiment. Not to harm each other. Not that I’m remorseful about what I have done.”

“So, it means you have some knowledge in this subject. You will quickly understand that it’s not something appreciated around there.”

“I have noticed it. However, it’s not as if I was going to stay in Great Britain my entire life.”

“Really? You have some business there? I never met the East European Society, but I’m sure interesting people can be found. Are you eager to make a good alliance? I’m sure it’s working like us: marriages make the best bonds between two families. My parents are still trying to find me a wife worth my position but it’s difficult. It is probably the same thing for you.”

“No, it is not that. I am the heir of the Grindelwald family but I’m not eager to be married. Researches are a far more exciting perspective than this. I know that I’ll have to, at one point. But it doesn’t mean that I want to, now.”

“Talking about marriage…” Achilles Carrow said. “Do you know the news? I heard that from my great-cousin: there is going to be an other Rosier in the main branch of the family!”

“Really? It’s good news for them, I guess. Didn’t they have another child?”

“Just a daughter, in Beauxbatons. She is known to be quite beautiful but with a bad temper. Maybe knowing that she is not going to heritage from the totality of her parents’ fortune will correct that.”

If Gellert hadn’t manage to control himself, he would have probably yelled to the little idiot: “How dare you speak of her like that? You will always be half of the witch she is!” But he knew better and simply commented:

“You are talking about Vinda Rosier, right? I know her.”

For a moment, Erynthia looked at him as if to try to find if she had made a mistake of speaking a little badly of the French witch but Gellert’s blank face convinced her it was not the case. So, she said in return:

“So I suppose you know her parents are ready to betroth her…”

He was attentive than ever now. Maybe, he could help Vinda by learning the name of the one they would have to kill the most discreetly possible.

“Yes, I do. But do you know who it is? A good family I hope, the Rosier are rich Purebloods and they wouldn’t accept to breed their lineage with anyone.”

“Hum… I don’t know if the Travers are a family that wealthy. But they are quite powerful in the Ministry.”

“Never heard about them…” Gellert mumbled, already thinking about the possibilities.

“You have maybe already met the lucky guy: he is in Hufflepuff. Torquil Travers, that’s his full name.”

∞

_It felt good. Not exactly comfortable but good anyway, even if a bit clumsy. He was on his stomach but the person above him was trying to not crush him. It was at least that compared to the last time he had done it. Because of a particular movement he couldn’t help to whimpered. He felt lips on his neck and then some long red-hair appeared on his left, tickling his shoulder. It caught his gaze._

_If he was having a great time a few second before, it wasn’t the same now. His mind finally understood what was happening._

Oh. Fucking. Merlin.

Not again...

It was the second time in two days that Gellert woke up with a start. But this time, he wasn’t alone in the room and there was an unpleasant tightness in his pants.

“What is happening, Grindelwald? Had a good dream? Or was it a nightmare?” Dumbledore sniggered while adjusting his tie.

They were alone in the bedroom. Elphias and the other boys were probably already in the Main Hall, having breakfast. Gellert blinked and turned his head in his direction.

Dumbledore frowned and couldn’t help to come near him. The Austrian wizard hap an involuntary backward movement but the red-hair didn’t notice.

“You had blood on your face. Did you have a Vision? Did you complete your part of the deal?”

Hearing these words, Gellert’s face took a deep shade of red. He opened his mouth to answer something but no word came from it. He closed it and continued to stare blankly at Dumbledore. He had seen terrible things thanks to his Seer gifts. Things he hoped would never happened. But this? He didn’t know how to react to this. Wet dreams? He could handle it. But predictions about his future _shags_? This… this was something he couldn’t discuss with Ms Völva.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m just…”

Gellert pushed his blanket and tried to stand up. It was too fast and too early after having a so disturbing Vision and he stumbled. Fortunately, the prefect caught him and he didn’t fall dismally. He was ridiculous and he didn’t want to be seen like this, especially with Dumbledore: he was giving ammunitions to his adversary. What a shame.

Yet, he let himself be sat on the bed.

“Hum... Do you want me to lead you to the infirmary? Are you ill?”

“No…”

“You are really red. Are you sure you don’t have a fever?”

For a moment, Gellert thought Dumbledore was about to put a hand on his forehead. The British seemed to hesitate and then didn’t. The blond boy was glad: he didn’t think it would be a good idea after what had happened in his Vision.

“No, no. I’m fine, don’t mind me. It’s nothing.”

“I hope it’s not my future you saw.” Dumbledore joked.

Gellert became even more scarlet – if it was possible. But he already had an excuse prepared in his head. He needed for Dumbledore to go and there was a thing that would make him. He put a smirk on his face and claimed:

“Of course not, it was a beautiful vision with a lot of sacrifice for a dark ritual. A white goat died in terrible suffering. I loved it.”

And it didn’t fail. Dumbledore frowned and sighed. Then he backed away but warned anyway:

“I don’t know what you are trying to do, Grindelwald, but don’t think it will work. If you are up to no good, I will stop you. Deal or not.”

“Why do you always think I have bad intentions ?”

“You make Gryffindor lost points with the Divination incident. And you keep referring to Dark Arts.”

“True. But I won a lot too. And you are so hung-up on this subject, Dumbledore… You are dramatizing it, way too much. Anyway, if you have nothing more to say, you can leave. I don’t need your help.”

Albus wanted to say something but he finally exited without saying an other word, just rolling his eyes. Trying to be nice with Grindelwald seemed to be a lost cause.

Gellert let himself fall on his back, on the bed. Today, he was going to write an answer to Vinda, and then sneak into the library to analyse the spell around the restricted section. But before, he needed to take a shower. A cold shower.

∞

_Dear Vinda,_

_Because of your problem, I have now a problem too._

_I’m really sorry about what is happening to you. So to apologise, I thought to help you by “borrowing” a grimoire. I’m sure to find a scourge in it which could help you to suppress the problem._

_In order to do this, I had, in a first time, the idea to use Dumbledore. They had the good idea to forbidden me access to the restricted section, so when I had the opportunity, I made a deal with the prefect: a realised Vision of his future for a book. Problem: since I tried to See one, I can only See myself sleeping with him. I just can’t give him this as a result. (Please don’t comment on this, it’s embarrassing enough like that.)_

_So, I decided to try to find some lackeys in Slytherin to help me to break into the library. However, they are led by some lad who has the intention to enter in competition with me. Fortunately, I learnt you suitor’s name: Torquil Travers. He is in Hufflepuff. I’m going to see if I can speak with him, to give you a first evaluation._

_(Do you know Erynthia Lestrange? She doesn’t seem to like you…)_

_I will continue my research to find the book. It’s the Dahu’s Grimoire. You can maybe try to find it in your school’s library._

_But don’t worry, I will not let you down._

_Lots of love,_

_Gellert_

_PS: I am reading the book and you are right. Jolan has to die._


	6. Chapter 5 : Up to no good (but hot anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Albus totally dumb in this chapter ? Yes, totally. But don't worry, Gellert is very much oblivious too.  
> These two are really going to struggle lol.

Albus hadn’t really speak with Grindelwald for the rest of the week-end. In general, they only saw each other when they were in class or in the dormitory – like this Monday. Not that it was a problem for the red-haired. He had absolutely no interest in being with the other wizard who was just an arrogant moron. That is why it was purely professional when he decided to follow Grindelwald when the later decided to slip away from his bed at 3 AM. Even if the prefect wasn’t allowed to be in the corridors at this hour, as were the other students.

When Grindelwald left the room, Albus took his wand and followed him. His invisibility spell wasn’t the best right now, but it would do. The wizard was intrigued and worried by the situation: it looked like the beginning of an adventure but what bad ideas could have Grindelwald. The latter headed seemingly to the library. _What about the deal?_ Albus thought. _Didn’t he want me to borrow a book for him? Or maybe, he want something that I would never allow? Grindelwald, I’m going to stop you, I swear it!_

And indeed, the blond boy entered in the library after murmuring what probably was an opening spell. Albus wait a few minutes before doing the same. He hid behind a bookshelf while the little delinquent faced the restricted section.

Delicately, with the tip of his wand, Grindelwald began to draw some bright blue forms in the air, in front of the restricted section. Nothing happened. The blond boy changed them into something that looked like runes. Now, there was a reaction: red symbols appeared on the entirety of the wall. It was the security spell. Albus knew that if Grindelwald wanted to enter in the forbidden area of the library, he would have to create and undetectable opening: he couldn’t just break it – Mr Cooks would notice it and tell the Headmaster.

Albus knew he should have step in. Yet, he was curious to see just how much skilful Grindelwald was. The later – unaware of being observed – step to the left in order to be in front of the door and began to forge his spell. It was way less showy than what Grindelwald was usually doing in class. Yes, it wasn’t spectacular but the curse, which was taking the shape of a disc, was more complex than what he had already demonstrated.

Grindelwald would only be allowed one try.

Finally, Albus understood what Grindelwald was doing. He was not enlarging a little hole he could have found in the protective spell. He was creating a key. A key he would be able to use again. It should have been worrying for Albus but the boy couldn’t help but stare in amazement at the spell. It pressed against the other one and integrated itself into it. The blond one made a circular movement with his wand and a door appeared in the network of symbols.

And that is how Grindelwald entered the restricted section, the place in the library where he was forbidden to go. Albus saw him disappear inside. He waited a few second and came nearer. He observed the spell the other one had used for a few seconds and did the same movement. Grindelwald was too absorb by his task to find a particular book that he only perceived him at the last moment. He turned over. They were now facing each other, threatening with their wands. The Austrian wizard tensed for a few seconds then relaxed to Albus’ surprise.

“Odin… I thought it was the caretaker. You can be proud of yourself: you scared me, Dumbledore.”

“What are you doing? You are not allowed to be here!” Albus hissed.

He was irritated to see Grindelwald smirking: why was be so smug when he had been caught? Wasn’t he worried to be punished for his transgression?

“And neither are you… But what can you do about it, hum? After all, you have no right to be outside of the dormitory now and if I get caught, Gryffindor is going to lose so much points… Just think about it. So can’t do anything about it.”

Albus was on the verge to answer something but it hit him: it was right. He couldn’t do anything about it him without having to bear the consequences.

“What makes you think that I wouldn’t accept the punishment if it’s to stop what I guess is your ugly business?”

A predatory expression appeared on Grindelwald face. It could have been considered friendly without his mismatched eyes. There was a mischief in it that was particularly dangerous… and appealing. He approached Albus like he had done in the past, when they were in the Charm classroom. He was acting as if he had the power in this situation. And maybe in fact, it was the case. Because right now, Albus was letting him take the lead. For whatever reason.

“You are ambitious enough to not shoot yourself in the foot, Albus Dumbledore. Don’t play the good little boy in front of me, I know you are pretending to be one. In the bottom of your heart, your arrogance is growing – from your talent and your capacity to fool everyone. Sorry, it doesn’t work on me, dear.”

Albus was sure that Grindelwald thought he was threatening in behaving like this, entering his personal space. And he was, to some extent. But Albus’ problem right now was that he was blushing. Again. He hoped the other one wouldn’t notice. It was so unfair. Why did his body have to react like this? Why couldn’t it be like this with ladies? Why wasn’t he like everyone else?

For sure, Grindelwald, for all he was a pretentious _git_ , was without doubt attractive. Albus had noticed how much the other girls were staring at him – not that he was himself, of course. But the Austrian wizard had never returned their attention – too absorbed by some books to do so. The only moment it had happened, it had been in Divination and it was probably just to irritate him. Albus had concluded that Grindelwald was just not interested in general by the flirt and the court.

But it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t mocked him mercilessly. Or even worse. Just for being physically attracted. Because it was clearly what it was, even if he had tried to deny it. That’s why he grabbed the other one’s shoulders and pushed it away.

“Stop this, it’s annoying.”

“Stop what?” Grindelwald responded innocently, still in his threatening mood.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Albus mumbled. He needed to say it. Say that what the other was doing was making him uncomfortable. And, it knew it was bad from his part, but if he needed to implied some things on the blond behalf to make it cease, he would do it. “Stop coming into my personal space! Are some kind of poof for doing this whenever you can?”

It was probably the slur the less convincing of the world due to the deep shade of red that he wear but, curiously, it worked. Grindelwald moved away from him as if he had been slapped. He opened his mouth then closed it. Oddly, Albus could briefly see panic in his eyes while he muttered:

“You… I… What are you talking about? It’s not what I…”

Albus had never felt more awkward in his entire life. He didn’t what to think about Grindelwald’s reaction but the other was probably taking it as a low move. Fortunately for him, they suddenly heard a noise. It was coming from the library door. Albus look at the restricted area entrance: the magical key wasn’t present anymore but still. They needed to hide without delay.

He grabbed Grindelwald by the arm and, without thinking, run as silently as he could, to the only cupboard he knew was in this part of the library. I prayed to not find a boggard. Some might have heard him because there was nothing and him and Grindelwald rushed into it. They were in the dark, huddled together. But the blond boy was visibly trying to put some space between them, even if it was impossible. It was probably because of what he had said. At least, it had worked but he couldn’t help to feel something like shame. _Better him than me_. Albus had learnt that it was preferable to attack someone about this first rather than waiting for the opposite. Now, Grindelwald wouldn’t be able to do the same without it being seen as a lame excuse. He should have been relieved, really. But he wasn’t.

Grindelwald was now moving. Albus couldn’t really make out what he was doing but he was pretty sure that, after having whispered something, he had put his wand to his hear, the other tip pressed against the door.

“What are you…”

“Shut up. I’m listening.”

His voice was sharp, far different for his usual playful tone. They waited in silence for a few minutes until Grindelwald grumbles:

“It’s good. He is gone. Did he never sleep?”

“He is an insomniac. I guess it’s part of the reason why he has been appointed for the job.”

Grindelwald didn’t answer and simply glared at him. If they weren’t friend before, Albus understood now that he had probably destroyed the little possibility they could have been. Yet it was probably for the best: he knew he was being physically attracted to the blond: like that there would be no chance for him to betray himself by accident.

Maybe, that’s why he suddenly blurted, possibly to put the last nail in the coffin:

“You had a Vision of me, right?”

And he was right: it wasn’t the thing to say because Grindelwald made a very particular face – half-embarrassed, half-furious.

“It’s none of your business, Dumbledore. You are probably a prefect but in this situation, you have no leverage on me. Except if you want to loose some precious points for your idiotic cup.”

“I think I have the right to know what you have Seen about my future! And we had a deal, remember?”

“I don’t care. Leave me the fuck alone!” He roared as low as he could.

He tried to left him behind, but Albus didn’t let him go. He was curious about what he had Seen, but if the other one didn’t want to talk about it, he couldn’t do a lot about it. However, he could still push him a little futher:

“Don’t think I will not keep an eye on you, Grindelwald. You perhaps managed to come there, but I will not let you twice. Be warned. Whatever book you wanted, it was your only chance and you wasted it. Not a good move for someone who is up to no good.”

The blond boy didn’t answer and Albus resigned himself to coming back to the dormitory in silence.

∞

_Dear Vinda,_

_I’m really sorry but I didn’t manage to steal the Grimoire. I hope you will find it in Durmstrang. Dumbledore had decided to ruin my life and he had followed me when I had tried to take it. I just can try anymore without risking to get myself expelled._

_But don’t worry, if I will find an other solution to help you. And the moment I speak with your suitor, I will let you know what I think about him._

_Lots of love,_

_Gellert_

_P.S.: Dumbledore knows. I’m sure he does and it’s killing me. You know, when I tried to steal the book, he followed me and I tried to intimidate him, and he almost accused me of being a sodomite, he asked me if I wasn’t a poof… and I panicked and I didn’t know what to say so I stumble a lame excuse, but I’m pretty sure he didn’t buy it, he is not stupid. What am I going to do, now? What if he uses this to blackmail me? I can’t be expelled an other time. And if any rumours were to reach my father ears, he would kill me. Do you have any idea about what I could do? I’m afraid killing him may not be the best solution…_

_P.P.S.: I’m having Visions of Dumbledore. In bed. With me. It’s the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. And do ask me for details._

∞

_Dear Gellert,_

_My parents have arranged a meeting with this Travers boy for the next holidays. If you find information about him, tell me. I’m probably going to need them. Even if you don’t manage to steal the grimoire, in the end, it’s not a huge problem. Indeed, I found some interesting things in Beauxbâtons library. I will give you a look of my researches when I can._

_There is some difficult rituals and potions in them and it’s going to take a lot of time to prepare them, if I choose to do so._

_When I’m going to kill this stupid boy, I will have to do it right. And not being caught for it: going to Azkaban for a scum like this would be a shame._

_As for your problem about this Dumbledore: stay low for some time and ignore him. You didn’t confirm his suspicions, it’s a good start. Don’t interact with him anymore. He may be a good rival for studying competition but he isn’t worth your time. I’m afraid to say that men are globally not worth a lot. You are way better, don’t waste your time in his company. And don’t panic. Being sodomite isn’t punished by the law in Great Britain: you wouldn’t be expelled for this. But if he comes to blackmail you, it will be time to use stronger methods: he wouldn’t have given you the choice._

_We will manage to handle everything, I promise. And then, we are going to conquer the world._

_Lots of love,_

_Vinda_

_P.S.: if you really need it, use me as an alibi._

_P.P.S.: I’m just thinking… If you have a Vision about having intercourses with Dumbledore… wouldn’t it mean he is at least a little into men? Anyway, he isn’t worth you, I’m sure._

∞

 

_Wednesday, the 17 th October_

_Dear Diary,_

_The holidays are in two days. I’m coming back to Godric’s Hollow. I should be happy. Yet I’m not. I’m ashamed of it but seeing mother and Ariana doesn’t bring me any joy. There is always this gloomy atmosphere, since father was arrested. It’s suffocating._

_I think I will try to convince mother that I should stay in Hogwarts for Christmas. For studying. After all, Aberforth can come back alone._

_And there is something else. I know it’s stupid. I shouldn’t think about it anymore. It’s an insignificant detail._

_Grindelwald hadn’t speak to me since that day in the library. Not that I’m looking a lot at him. I don’t. No, it’s a lie, I do. But it’s better like this. Our rivalry had toned down. Of course, he still tries to have better marks than mine, but he doesn’t taunt me anymore. It’s a relief, really._

_The other day, I notice he talked to a Hufflepuff. Torquil. An boring boy, in my opinion. Not that I care about his frequentations. At least, he didn’t stay a lot with the Slytherins. Our reputation as Gryffindor is safe._

_Maybe I should try to talk to him? As a prefect, it’s my duty to not let a student isolate himself and he is probably staying here for the holidays. But I don’t know what to say. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have say you were a poof, but how could I know you would be so affected”? It’s not as if he was one, after all._

_Anyway, he is not worth my time. Being handsome does not make you interesting. I will not bother myself with him anymore._

_(I have the impression that I have written this in this diary a million time, already.)_


	7. Chapter 6: No crush, no problem, everything is fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> It has been a long time but I'm back with chapter 6! I hope you will like it. Normally, the time you will have to wait for chapter 7 will be shorter than this!  
> I don't have a lot to say except that Abe is way nicer than how I usually portray him but Albus needed someone to tell him because he is IN DENY.   
> Anyway, good reading!

Meeting Torquil Travers had been a disaster. This boy was probably the most bitter Hufflepuff who had ever existed. He had clearly told to Gellert that he didn't care about his possible future wife. "At least, she has quite a fortune according to my parents." That's what he had said. His only objective was to obtain a good job at the Ministry to fulfill a great career there.

Gellert didn't know how Vinda was going to survive this. It was now even more obvious that Travers had to die. The French witch had a meeting organised with him these holidays. Their parents wanted them to meet. As if there was a chance that they would like each other.

Travers was a nasty piece of work when Vinda was a masterpiece. Gellert was thinking this in all objectivity, needless to say.

For now, Gellert had a week of holidays in front of him. And he wouldn't miss anyone during these free days.

∞

Albus was bored. It has been only one day since he had come back to Godric’s Hollow and he already wanted to return to Hogwarts. It wasn’t that he hated to stay with his family but he felt himself suffocating in the small house. His sister was sweet but they always had to be careful around her. She preferred Aberforth anyway.

At least, his mother understood that he needed calm to make his homework. Albus knew she was counting on him to have a great job at the Ministry, something which would bring money home. He couldn't help himself to think that he wanted to live and gain a salary for himself, not for others people – after all, he was working hard to have it when Aberforth wasn't doing anything – but then, he felt shame at his reflexion. He had not been raised to be that selfish.

Yet, who had really raised him? After his father imprisonment, his mother had been alone to take care of them and almost all of her attention had been given to Ariana. It was true that his sister needed it but Albus may have wanted to not be expected to behave like an adult sometimes.

He was brooding over his situation when he heard knocking at the door. He let his knitting down – he was trying to do a scarf the Muggle way – and stood up. His mother was upstairs with Ariana and Aberforth was taking care of his goats.

When he opened the door, he saw Mrs. Bagshot. The woman had helped them a lot in the past when his father had been arrested. That is why he put a bright smile on his face and said:

"Mrs. Bagshot, it is a pleasure to see you! What can I do for you?"

“Ah, my dear Albus, it was you I wanted to meet… I need your help.”

“Please come in. Do you want some tea?”

“Yes, for sure. It would be great, thank you.”

They took place in the living room. Albus put his knitting away and a teapot with cups appeared in front of them.

It was the moment when his mother decided to come downstairs. She had probably dealt with Ariana but his sister was nowhere to be seen. Kendra seemed happy to see their neighbour:

“Bathilda, how are you?”

“Very well. I just wanted to see Albus.”

“May I ask you why?”

"Hum… You see, my nephew is now in Hogwarts but he didn't come back for the holidays and has this detestable habit to not sent letters to me or his parents. So, given that you are a prefect, I thought that you could help about this.”

“Sure,” Albus responded. “If he has been sorted in Gryffindor, I’m certain I can speak to him. What is his name?”

“Gellert Grindelwald.”

Albus choked on his tea. Instantly, he felt his cheeks becoming red. So Grindelwald was his neighbour’s nephew? How was it possible? Was it Fate? Were they destined to meet, no matter what? Suddenly, he felt stupid to think like this: this wasn’t some fairy tales. This was merely a coincidence. He tried to composed himself but before he could give an answer, Bathilda had noticed his reaction and sighed:

“What is it? Did he cause you problems? I wouldn’t be surprised. He is quite a delinquent, after all… I accepted to take him in, and it is how I’m thanked.”

“No, no!” Albus protested.

He didn’t really know why – especially after finding him in the restricted section at night – but he didn’t want for Grindelwald to be punished because of him. However his reaction surprised Bathilda and he had to rectify, embarrassed:

“No… I mean, he had some problems with the Divination Professor, but it was more her fault than his. She seems to have a grudge against him because of his former teacher and forbade him her class. But no, unless this, he didn’t do anything wrong. He is a very talented wizard.”

“You seem to think a lot of him. Is he your friend?”

For a second, he thought about everything that had happened between them. There wasn’t a lot if he was objective about this, yet he had the impression every one of their meetings was important. But no, they definitively weren’t friends and given Grindelwald reaction to his insult, it would never happen. Not that he was sad about this, of course.

"No… He is just one of my schoolmates. However, he is really brilliant. The intellectual competition between us is stimulating."

"Ah… it's a shame. Does he have some friends? His mother is worried about this. He had this tendency to lock himself in his dubious projects and then, incidents happen. She thought that maybe if he was to find positive influences…”

“What do you mean by “incidents”?” Albus asked, actually curious. After all, Grindelwald was always “joking” about why he had been sent to Hogwarts. So it meant there was really something behind it. And not something nice.

“Nobody told you? Bah… I can tell you what happened if you promise to be discreet about it. After all, if he didn’t do anything dubious for now, no need to punish him further. Being expelled for Durmstrang was enough.”

Kendra was listening as carefully as his son. Yet, she was more interested in the latter's reaction: it had been a long time, after all, since he had been so unsettled by someone. This foreign boy should be really peculiar.

"I wouldn't say a word about it, of course, Mrs. Bagshot."

“Yes, I guess I can trust you. You are a reasonable young man, after all. Gellert has been expelled as a sanction for having attacked some of his fellow schoolmates with an unforgivable curse – a _Cruciatus_ curse, to be more precise.”

So Grindelwald had said the truth when he had spoken to them. He had probably thought that nobody would believe him. After all, it was a serious crime. And yet, he had only been expelled. It was a miracle he hadn’t seen his wand broken. Albus had often looked at his wand with thorns on it. And of course, he was only thinking about his wand while doing so. And nothing else.

“Why did he do this? It’s a rather extreme reaction, isn’t it?”

"I don't know why he has done this. Fortunately, the boys were just hurt, not killed. But they didn't say anything about the reasons for my nephew's actions either. I guess it will stay a mystery."

∞

_Monday, the 22 nd of October _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Mrs. Bagshot visited us. She was here to have news about Grindelwald. He doesn't send a lot of letters to his family. I guess it is understandable if he is in some sort of exile._

_In a way, I am not surprised that he attacked someone with black magic. He went to Durmstrang and is better in the Dark Arts part in the Defence Against the Dark Arts than anything else. People say I’m brilliant but I am probably very stupid because I don’t find that repulsive._

_Because of what Father had done to these Muggle boys, I know I shouldn’t come near him (not that he seems eager to, now – nor that I was in the first place) but I want to know why he had done this. After all, Father had done that because of a feeling of revenge and righteousness. Maybe Grindelwald had done this for the same reason. Or maybe he is just evil. After all, he wanted to steal a book in the restricted section._

_Anyway, I promised Mrs. Bagshot that I would talk to him about the letters. I hope he will accept to speak to me. Not that he had a reason to ignore me – I mean, I’m just doing my prefect’s work. Nothing more, nothing less._

Albus was going to continue his introspection when he heard the door opening. He stopped his writing quickly while his brother entered. Aberforth had probably finished taking care of his goats. He was going to be reprimanded by their mother: he hadn’t put off his shoes which were stained by dirt.

“What are you writing in your stupid diary? What are you? A girl?” Abe mocked him.

“Putting on paper your thoughts is not an activity reserved to the fair sex,” Albus corrected. He tossed the book on his bed, sighing. “You should try maybe…”

Aberforth stayed immobile for a second then took the opportunity to grab the diary. He opened it and began to read, while Albus was reacting roundly:

“Hey! Give me this! You have no right to read it!”

Albus was tall, taller than most of his school-mates of the same age, but even two years younger, Aberforth was towering a little above him. The latter stretched his arm to put the book out of reach. While Albus was trying to take his possession back, his brother finished looking at the entry of the day.

“Are you serious? You are sweet on this guy? Albus…”

“What?” The elder stumbled, his cheeks so bright that Abe wanted secretly to laugh at it. “No, of course not. And where is the problem at finding someone aesthetically pleasing? Even you can see that he is handsome.”

Aberforth looked at his brother, absolutely not convinced at his justification:

“Al’, I can accept that your hobby is to write the Muggle Oscar Wilde’s lines everywhere you can, but I draw a line at blondie.”

“It’s not at all like that!”

The younger boy raised an eyebrow and opened the diary in the latest part and began to read with a falsetto voice:

“ _Being handsome does not make you interesting. I will not bother with him anymore. I have the impression that I have written this in this diary a million time, already_.”

“Abe’!” Albus protested, mortified.

"No, but really Albus, be careful. If he really attacked his school-mates, he is bad news. Really bad news. Especially for us: no need for the rumours about our family to start again."

"Don't say that to anyone, it must stay a secret. Mrs. Bagshot made me promise!”

"All right but anyway… A boy who is very probably a Pureblood? Who is practicing the Dark Arts? He would probably drag you in the mud if he knew. Not everyone is tolerant about this.”

“I know…” Albus mumbled. “But don’t worry, he would never know.”

“What?”

“He doesn’t talk to me anymore…”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, he doesn’t talk to me anymore, so…” The elder repeated louder and more clearly.

Hearing this, Aberforth blinked, understanding his brother’s behaviour of the last days.

“Is that the reason you have been sulking this whole time?”

“Of course not!” Albus lied pathetically.

Aberforth was having none of it.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what have you done?”

Aberforth could see that his brother felt ashamed. What had he done to make an arrogant lad like Grindelwald, who seemed to have taken a fancy in the idea of provoking him, walking away and not looking back?

“Maybe it’s because… I insulted him.” Albus finally answered.

“That’s all?” Abe insisted, surprised. “He doesn’t look like someone who would be offended by something like that. What did you say?”

“I said he was a poof. I mean… He was way too close to me and I don’t know, I panicked. I thought it would be a good idea… like this, he wouldn’ have the idea to tell it back if he was to understand that he had some kind of effect on me…”

Aberforth looked at him as if he was the most stupid young man he had ever seen:

“Your case is desperate. It’s official.”

“Stop judging me! I thought that you didn’t want me to involve myself with him because he is a dark wizard! So why would you care?”

“Of course, I don’t want! But it’s ridiculous! I can understand where you are coming from, but in the end, you are just insulting yourself.”

“I know but… he was in my personal space you know and I was so embarrassed…”

“Hum… When I think about it… do you think there is a possibility for him to be… like you?"

“W-Why are you telling me this?”

"I mean if he stopped talking to you after you specifically said that to him. Maybe he felt offended because… it called to him personally?”

“It’s not possible! Did you see how many girls are looking at him?”

"No, because I'm not interested in lurking at him… but how is that a proof? Did he take interest in anyone?”

“No, but… Anyway, I don’t know why we are talking about this. It’s impossible. Even if he was, he would never be interested in someone like _me_!”

“Someone like _you_?”

“Do you see how _he_ looks like? Do you see how _I_ look like?”

“Albus, you are getting ridiculous and you are way better than him, anyway. At least, you don’t attack your classmates!”

“But we don’t know why he did this… maybe it was in self-defence…"

“You have no way to know this! And who is practicing black magic as self-defence, anyway? Would you excuse him if you weren't finding him attractive?" Aberforth retorted while furrowing his brow.

“No…”

“So you have your answer. He doesn’t deserve your attention. He is not a good person.”

“You are probably right.” Albus sighed.

“Of course I’m right! I’m always right but you never listen to me, you dumbass.”

If Aberforth was becoming more reasonable than him, he had a real problem.

∞

_Gellert,_

_I swear, I’m going to kill this little rat of Travers. I would prefer to die rather than marrying him. No, rather than being in the same room as him again._

_Vinda_


	8. Chapter 7: Not even with a broom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Yes, I know it has been a long time but I finally found a plot I liked for this story (yes, it was still blurry but now it's okay) so it should be quicker now to be written than my usual story (even if the other one will probably be finished before this one).  
> I hope you will like this chapter anyway. I thought it was a good idea to fasten a little the plot and their relationship because knowing me, it could have been dragged for almost ten chapters more but it wasn't useful.
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> PS: as usual, English is not my first language!

When Albus had arrived in Hogwarts – sooner than most of his schoolmates who would only come back in two days, he had done his duties as a prefect then, he had searched for Grindelwald. He wasn’t in their common room nor bedroom. Albus couldn’t even find him in the library.

He was going to abandon – after all, he would find Gellert at the dinner (even if the boy was skipping a lot of meals), when he finally thought about one last place. It was usually used by couples who wanted intimacy. Albus had found a lot of young people snogging there since he was prefect. Today, there should be no one of this sort – they were on holidays.

Albus went to the second floor and entered the girls’ former toilets. They had been shut down way before Albus entered Hogwarts: they weren't in use anymore. There was one door closed. For one second the prefect thought: _What if there is no one here? What if it’s not Grindelwald but someone else?_ He decided to incline the head. In this position, he noticed that one foot. He recognised the shoe. He had seen it whenever Grindelwald wasn’t wearing his uniform.

That is why Albus didn’t hesitate for long. He drew his wand and used a spell. The door opened brusquely, revealing Grindelwald who was indeed perched on the toilets. He was obviously reading and hadn’t heard him approaching. Yet, his reaction was quick. He closed the volume and tried to hide it as much as he could.

“What are you reading?” Albus asked.

There was suspicion in his voice. Grindelwald's skin was becoming redder and redder as the seconds passed. He spat out:

“What are you doing here? Is it your prefect’s duty to enter like this in such a place?”

Albus had to admit it: it was a bit weird. Yet, it didn’t change the fact that Albus was certain that Grindelwald was up to no good. Obviously. Why would be here otherwise?

“You have no right to be here.”

"It's not written in the rules guide of the school. I would know it: I had to read it entirely before being allowed to come here. I even had to sign it."

“Yet, you don’t seem to respect it a lot. What were you reading? Did you finally manage to steal a book?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Really? Then, there is no problem for you to show me…”

Albus was sure that it was a dark book or something of this type. If it wasn’t the case, why would he try to hide it that much? He didn’t let Grindelwald any time to protect the volume and grabbed it firmly. When he looked at the title, his eyes became round.

“What? Mock me if you want! I don’t care!” Grindelwald hissed.

He hadn’t moved from his place, probably considering that the battle wasn’t worth it. Albus looked at him, puzzled:

“You read that? You? I mean, I didn’t take you for a connoisseur of gothic romance?”

“And for what did you take me?”

“I don’t know… Anyway, I’m not going to mock you. I read it too.”

It was Grindelwald’s time to be surprised:

“Really?”

"Yes, and I particularly liked this last volume. You know, the development between Brunehilde and Jolan is quite amazing. I hope they will end up together!”

Grindelwald made a face.

“Argh… Jolan is the worst character ever. He is bland and his only goal is to protect Brunehilde. It’s so boring!”

“He wants to protect her because he loves her, it’s normal! Brunehilde would do the same for him!”

“Yes but Brunehilde didn’t need protection! She could control the world if she wanted!”

“But it would be bad! And she has morals. She would never fall for Prosper! He is just a temptation for her but in the end, she will know better, you will see!”

“But it’s boring! Why should she do this when she could be free?”

“She could be free but with what consequences? It would destroy so many lives if she let her powers going wild!”

"Because you think that freedom isn't worth it? It is! Of course, it is! And Prosper will never let her down. You know what? Because even at her worst, in the last installment, he didn't abandon her. He stayed! When Jolan couldn’t bear it!”

“He couldn’t because even if he loves her, he still has morals. He is not blinded by his love. And he knew that he couldn’t not fight her if she was going to the dark path.”

"That's a coward's reaction but it totally suits him! He only wants the light in her! He doesn't accept the darkness! And that's why, in the end, Prosper is better for her: he doesn't ask her to change. He accepts her fully!"

“I respectfully disagree: he manipulates her because he wants her to follow him but in the end, he doesn’t really love her. He is just drunk with her power. That’s not the same thing.”

"It is. Because her power is herself. And she shouldn't have to hide it because some can't bear it. It's not fair to always have to be careful with people who shouldn't have a word about you in the beginning!"

Grindelwald had yelled the last words. It had startled Albus. Grindelwald noticed it too but didn’t comment on it. He just took his book back. Albus was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence first. He felt the need to say something.

“You know… I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I apologise for what I told you. I panicked and… I’m sorry.”

“You panicked? And why? You had the power here, remember?”

For a second, Albus remembered what Aberforth told him, that there was a possibility for Grindelwald to be like him and that was why he was so affected by the insult. But if he was wrong, if Grindelwald wasn’t attracted by men and Albus told him about himself, he would probably start rumours and…

And yet, there was something in Grindelwald’s eyes that was telling to trust him. Which was rather strange given that Grindelwald was one of the most dubious students of the school.

“I am a sodomite," he finally admitted. "And… and you were so close to me and I don't know. I thought that it would be best to do."

“I knew it, I guess,” Grindelwald finally answered after a time of reflexion.

“How? I thought I was discreet!”

“It’s not that which betrayed yourself… In my vision you… hum… you were in a bed with a young man. And naked so…”

“Excuse me?” Albus choked on his saliva.

“I mean… maybe I’m wrong… I don’t know who he was…”

“How does he look like?”

“Hum… He had black hair… I didn’t see much more…”

Albus could feel that Grindelwald was lying – or at least that he was hiding something. Yet, he didn't press him further. But it didn't mean he was going to let go of him so soon. Especially when a question was burning his lips:

“Why? Why didn’t you denounce me? After what I told you…”

“I had no proof of it. It would be useless.”

"And that's the only reason? I didn't think you were so respectful."

There was a moment of silence before Grindelwald looked away and said:

“That’s because I’m like you, dumbass. No need to be a genius to understand this right. And I can see you are not surprised.”

They stayed like this for quite some time. Albus didn't know what to say. He had a lot of questions in his mind. _How did you know it? Is your family aware of this? Have you ever… sleep with someone?_ And so many more. But they weren't friends. It was true that they had the same preferences, however, it didn't change anything about their rivalry.

And yet, Albus couldn’t help to say:

“Have you read _Miss Nancy’s Magical Countryside_?”

“What?”

“Have you read this book?”

“No.”

“You can borrow it, if you want. I have it.”

“If it reflects your opinion on Jolan, I’m not sure to like it. But okay. I finish my reading and I begin this one.”

Albus smiled. Maybe there was still a chance that they would befriend in the end. Even if Grindelwald wasn't someone good, he was not necessarily bad. And there was the subject of his vision. With time, Albus would know if he was right or not – but he had to admit it, he was quite excited. However, he still said firmly:

“Don’t think that I will stop to keep a close eye on you because we may begin a book club. If you are up to no good, I will know it.”

Everything was fine and Grindelwald was going to answer something like “who said that I wanted to share my books with you, Dumbledore?” but his face suddenly paled.

He stood up from his throne as he was looking at a thing behind him. Albus turned around. There was nothing. And yet, the next moment, Albus could feel it too. A very cold presence seemed to linger in the place. Grindelwald drew his hand out but Albus knew he had to take a decision. He grabbed his schoolmate’s sleeve and began to run. He had no idea about what was here but he was sure they would not be able to fight it.

“Run!”

Grindelwald followed him without any more questions. They heard a strange noise as if someone was sliding in their back but Albus didn't look behind. He wanted to know but Grindelwald stopped him by grabbing his head from behind.

“Don’t look! Oh Merlin, don’t look!”

They continued their path the fastest they could. Soon, they left the toilets but Grindelwald didn't stop. If it was Albus who led them before, it was now the other who had decided to flee. And he was fleeing the farther he could from this chilling presence. It was not until they were in their common bedroom that he took a break. Albus was panting. He regretted not being more athletic suddenly.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know,” Grindelwald answered even if it was obvious that he had seen something and he didn’t want to talk about it.

“You are lying! What was that?”

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

Albus was going to retort him that he had seen himself quite a few incredible things but something in Grindelwald's eyes stopped him. There was fear. Albus knew he wasn't going to make the other one talk right now. He sighed then stood up:

“I’m going to talk to Headmaster Black about what happened. Don’t worry, I will not tell him you were here. Maybe he will know.”

And he would do it. But it wouldn’t prevent him from leading his own investigation. And fortunately, he knew he could count on Elphias… and even his brother. If he was in a good mood. He would discover the secret of the former girls’ toilets.

∞

_My dear Vinda,_

_I had a discussion with Travers last evening. He seemed surprisingly happy, you know. Did he like… fall in love with you? Is that why you want to kill him even harder? I mean, he told me that he really wanted to marry you. A changed louse._

_So what happened really? I didn’t know that you had that effects on men who had the bravery to talk to you._

_Curiously yours,_

_Gellert_

_PS: You were right about Dumbledore. He isn’t worth it. I mean, he had read_ Rêveries Malicieuses _and he believes that Brunehilde should end up with Jolan instead of Prosper. Who would prefer a simple human next to a demon? I don’t understand him. He is terrible. I can’t have any conversation with him. His bright blue eyes can’t help that fact. Neither can his bottom which appears very nicely when I saw him sitting on his desk in the time between two classes._

_PPS: He apologised for what he told me. And he confessed to me that he liked men. That’s why he told me that. What a dumbass._

_PPPS: Vinda. I think there is a Basilisk in the former girl's toilet. I know it sounds crazy but I swear I saw its tails. I recognised its scales. It was exactly the same pattern as what your grandfather was showing us. But it can't be. It's ridiculous. Why would a school have a Basilisk within its walls? I mean, it's not the best thing for the students' protection!_

∞

_My dear Gellert,_

_I’m surprised this horrible human being (and for once, I don’t say that as a compliment) dared to speak with you like this! I hope you didn’t believe him. If so, you are a fool and I would be disappointed in you. Anyway, I’m going to tell you what happened:_

_I met him with my family in Paris. My parents were so happy, you have no idea. It was disgusting. I had to play the part. Torquil Travers looks like a rat. He has terrible manners and no conversation. He was looking at me with so much disdain, it was unbearable._ I _am the only one who has the right to do this. There was the usual chat between our parents, and then, they let us talk alone._

_At first, it was the banalities but then I couldn’t stop myself to ask: “Why do you want to marry me? What is the reason for your parents? Next to my beauty, obviously." Do you know what he responded? "Your money. That's all you are good for.”_

_I was angry, you can imagine. Not only did I have to marry him but he wasn’t ready to be my pet. The Impudence. We argued for a while. And I was so pissed off that I shouted to him: “Even if we marry, you will never touch me! I prefer women, anyway!” He wasn’t even disturbed by it (It was my Joker card!). And he answered me: “Perfect! I would not even touch you with a broom!” The Insolence._

_I think his goal (next to have the money of my family) is to make my life a living hell. But he clearly doesn’t know me._ I _will make his death a living hell. And I plan to do it sooner than later. I talked to my parents and they are still determined to see me wedding him._

_If you can have information about him – like his preferences, etc. tell me. It will be simpler to plan his assassination._

_Love,_

_Vinda_

_PS: I withdraw what I said. Your obsession is worrying. Maybe you should have scandalous activities with him. I say that because even through the paper, I can feel your sexual frustration and I'm surprised you haven't jumped on him yet._

_PPS: It doesn't mean that I approve of him for you. Jolan instead of Prosper? Brits are unbelievable, I swear…_

_PPPS: Are you serious? How? What? I don’t even know where to begin. Did you tell someone about this? Are you sure it was even real? Do you want me to do some researches?_


End file.
